Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. One (1) product that is available in many different shapes and sizes and used with all types of wild game and various weaponry is that of a hunting blind. Hunting blinds are available to sit on land, in trees, and even in water.
Hunters interested in hunting waterfowl, such as ducks, encounter particular disadvantages since in many instances waterfowl are only available in locations accessible by a boat or other floatation device. One (1) particular type of hunting blind, the layout hunting blind, is typically used to hunt waterfowl. However, most of these blinds are designed for use on land near areas waterfowl are known to pass over. In many cases, the hunter must use a boat in order to reach the desired location to set up these stationary, land based blinds. Additionally, these blinds are typically of a large nature that are not only difficult and slow to set up, but are also difficult to transport. In fact, when traveling by air to a favorite hunting spot, most hunters are forced to leave their layout hunting blinds at home.
There have been attempts to provide portable hunting blinds which are designed to be attached to or used with boats or other floatation devices. These types of blinds vary in complexity, the visual range offered to the hunter occupying the blind, and the adaptability for use with particular types of boats. However, none of these blinds offer satisfactory solutions to these various problems and each suffer from at least one (1) deficiency and disadvantage in design or utilization.